


The Cult of Tiamat

by KrazynKuukii



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will go down with this ship too, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Religious Conflict, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Enkidu, Yandere Gilgamesh, i love these pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazynKuukii/pseuds/KrazynKuukii
Summary: The city of Venterre was too good to be true. In all honesty, Asra should have stayed at home.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Asra (The Arcana)/Gilgamesh | Archer, Asra/Enkidu, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, if Asra had known transportation was so unreliable journeying to Venterre, he would have hired a camel, or taken up Nadia's offer, who planned to come around via carriage and boat. Of course she would, considering everything that has happened so far. But with Noddy, Portia, Ilya, and Muriel all in the same carriage, trapped on the same boat, there was no way the albino would get time to himself. And as much as he appreciated their combined efforts to distract him from the recent breakup with his longtime apprentice and fiance, he _needed_ to be alone with his thoughts. 

Except now his thoughts wouldn't leave him be, tormenting him with conversation at every meal, naptime, downtime, sunrise, and sunset… He really should have foresaw this coming. Every dream, every night since his seperation, that plagued him, has been nothing but him trapped in a cave, left alone to suffer via his most guilty conscience. A useless omen, if it were one, considering he always felt trapped throughout most of his life. Perhaps if he saw himself laughing with friends, or a new face all together, he would be more hopeful. 

Traveling across the desert and through the dense forestation alone, and on foot took more time than he thought possible. Even with him hitch hiking, especially since it was only supposed to take no more than three days. He had just moved to Nopal at the time of the invite, but with the restless visions and lack of sleep, it felt like weeks. 

To say he was sleep deprived was an understatement.

Traveling by himself, with no companions took longer than he intended, the port city being just southeast of Nopal, south for the residents of Vesuvia… but at least he made it. 

_Finally..._

The city of Venterre was quite lively, and a bit of a tourist trap. Still it was a welcome distraction. Homes were decorated in vibrant colors of yellows, blues, and green. Some were wooden, others aged, red, mud brick with gemstones such as jade, agate, and jasper of varying cuts, fastened above doorways and windows. The gem itself always sat at the chest or the center of a serpent with wings, a reference to Venterre’s worship of Mother Tiamat, Goddess of Life and Chaos.

Vesuvia was like this, though not as heavily since Lucio’s reign of the city. The Lazaret was the only remaining place with proof of the worship of the Mother deity. It sat mostly abandoned now, her temple unkempt and reduced to fractured rubble. He himself continued to carry a serpent figurine around his neck, out of respect for her. It was odd and fascinating to see such devotion here and now. In a way, Venterre appeared more like a flip side to Vesuvia, a refreshing mirror image. Absently, he wondered if the Lazaret could be seen from here in Venterre. The island itself was huge, massive even.

The closer he trekked toward the city center, the two story houses became more frequent, but stretched no higher than that. He was supposed to be looking for a building painted a vibrant turquoise shade, the hotel Noddy set them up for their weeklong stay. She promised an extra room in case he decided to join and he figured why not surprise them. His friends were going through so much trouble for him and he was never one to be ungrateful. 

So here he was, passing through shops and stalls selling jewels, and crafts such as pots, vases, scarves. In a way, it felt like he was walking down the streets of Vesuvia, the only difference being, Vesuvia had more winding shortcuts and side streets. In spite of that, the familiarity brought some relief despite being lost and a bit out of his element. The sun was high at noon when he realized he was just too tired to keep searching, and needed some sustenance. He wished he had brought the invite with him, it was foolish of him to leave it behind, considering it was his only reference to finding the intended hotel.

It was a good thing he packed so light for this trip, otherwise it would be a burden lugging this bag across most of the town. It was also a blessing that Venterre spoke the same language as Vesuvia, although most of the slang was lost on the mystic. He drew a few curious stares, due to his white, fluffy hair, gazes ogling with every introduction he made for directions. It did reach a point where he was forced to cover himself with his own scarf, if only to deter the blatant leering, as well as the climbing sun. Like Vesuvia, Venterre was just as humid with an incubating heat during the summer. The only relief being the breeze blowing in off the coast.

After following his nose, and some random advice, from the least suspicious townsfolk, Asra found himself at a cafe overlooking the seaside. Venterre had beautiful, clear sparkling waters, bone white sand, with amazing colorful fish. He was also sure that was an island off in the distance, and huge as it was, it was likely the neighboring island of Lazaret. For a place that had been flooded by mud and fire, it was bright and green. Serene almost...

It was _beautiful._

Asra’s feet were sore, but the promise of food helped him to ignore the worst of it, more so at the possibility of diving below the waters to see the expanse of coral promised in the invite. A fishing port was further up the way, along with a docking station. Nadia and the others would have gotten here before him, it would be a great place to start if he wanted to track them down. He suspected though, that the group of misfits were already at the hotel.

After pulling off his scarf, the mystic settled into his seat, massaging one foot then the other, smiling when a waiter passed him a menu and the drink he ordered. The breeze off the seaside was soothing, relaxing, and brought a wave of relief, something he hadn’t felt since the breakup. 

At least breathing came easy. 

He was mulling over the flat card like paper, taking tentative sips of the soothing, prickly pear smoothie when he heard footsteps. Bare feet slapped across wet sand, before echoing across the wooden deck. He didn't think to look up, for it was nothing unusual for the amount of people circling about the cafe and beachside. It was those footsteps in particular though, that drew his interest, standing and holding in front of his table for some time, almost as if they were waiting. The pair was obviously debating where to sit, so again, he didn’t bother. 

Not until there was a tap on the table. 

"May we sit with you?" Asked a soothing lilt, like smooth, sticky toffee, one of Asra’s favorite desserts.

He raised from the menu then, eyes wide, jaw dropping at the pair before him. One was dressed in a traditional, long sleeve tunic, shimmering with hints of gold string, and patterned with leaves that matched long hair and emerald eyes. The smile the person was wearing, made Asra feel as if he was drowning, drifting along a quiet fall breeze. 

The second was dressed in an opened, lazuli blue shirt, and dark slacks, hair as gold as the bracelet on his wrist, and eyes an interesting cross between garnet and tiger eye jewels. His exposed torso and chest, covered in crimson tattoos, left the albino mystic, a little touch starved. He wanted to follow those lines, across the defined abs, past the waistband of those dark trousers, preferably with his tongue. 

Both of their gazes lowered to half mast, as the one in blue tapped the table again. 

"Would you like some company?" The blonde's voice was cynical, sardonic, but seemed to suit him, even though Asra got the impression of him being arrogant. Although, with a face like that, jawline cut so well, with the nose of an aristocrat, he didn't mind. 

"There aren't any other tables available but you do have the most available seats." The one in white replied, voice a complete contrast to the other. Something about this person, just begged to be touched, face more cherubish, youthful, compared to the companion. Such wide eyes hinted at something curious, like a secret waiting to be exposed and explored, again and again. 

And Asra was an _avid_ learner. 

It took a long moment, and the chorus of light chuckles before the albino realized he was staring. His mouth snapped shut with a click, shaking his head from his sudden stupor. He chanced a glance around the tables littering the deck, citizens and tourists filling the seats for lunch hour. But Asra knew this from his first arrival, that the cafe was packed, lucky to get a table thanks to an eager couple, chattering about scuba diving. Refocusing on the pair in front of him, Asra stammered, scratching along his neck as a blush seized him. 

"Uh… um…s-sure… I don’t… mind." He never thought it would be difficult to say those simple words. The gazes directed at him, though, left him so… 

_Smitten..._

The parallel chairs scraped across the wood, the two beings sitting across from him. Clearing his throat with a sip of smoothie, the albino returned to browsing the menu's contents, still indecisive, flustered and conscious of the gorgeous pair across from him.

"Well?" The blonde uttered, drawing Asra's amethyst hues a second time. "What brings you to our lovely city?" 

"It's obvious you are traveling," The one in green spoke, gesturing to Asra's bag with a bare foot. "Albinos are quite rare here. Eclipses are more common than you."

"Oh." He mumbled, setting down the paper menu. He chewed his lips, the unblinking stares too much for him to hold. He fiddled his fingers, ignoring the blush that was beginning to stain his cheeks. "I suppose you could call it a uh… break." 

With a sigh, he trailed an index over the menu options a second time, ruffling his fluffy hair in thought. Honestly, pondering for this long wasn't like him at all. 

Or perhaps it was. 

His _ex_ would still be here if he was better at choosing, telling people what he wanted. He spent his life with people often telling him he can't have both, that such a desire made him spoiled. 

He wasn't spoiled by any means. 

He had come to love his body, acknowledging after years of resentment toward himself, that being born an intersex, was okay. That being both, and wanting both was okay. So of course when he met them, his apprentice at the time, he was _happy_. He thought he had found someone like himself, who was both and neither. But then, they confessed that they were born female, confusing since they too identified as genderless. The mystic made it known that he did not care for such things, that he wanted them to be themselves. And yet, when they found out Asra was not only genderless in spirit, but in body as well, they resented him. 

He never got the chance to ask why and they left him with a choice. The thought of conforming to just one half of himself, left a cold ball in his gut. It was for the best that the two called off the wedding. Even if Asra had spent some years planning it, with the hope that after exchanging vows, they would understand. 

Love him for who he was. 

When the albino caught the two staring, he smiled at the pair. His jaw creaked as he shoved those thoughts away to a dark corner, to never be heard of until later. 

"Trying something new so to speak." The mystic answered after a moment. Besides, they weren't coming back, he didn't want them back, and he needed to explore 'new and better things' as Nadia would say. 

Didn't stop it from hurting. 

The rejection hurt more than a twisting blade, and Asra has been on the receiving end of a twisting blade. Perhaps he could start by not hiding it, lying about who and what he was. It would seem he was demonized more for keeping secrets than anything. Even still, when he told Nadia, Ilya, Portia, and Muriel, days after, his friend's reaction was a lot more accepting and understanding. 

So then… _why?_

"Hmmff." The blonde hummed, dragging Asra from his twisting thoughts. He placed a hand on the menu, fingers brushing against his own for the briefest moment. "Undecided are we?" 

A jolt went through him, body tensing as heat pooled into his stomach, dripping teasingly into his groin, then further. Asra shuddered, clenching his legs. Mother above, he hadn’t felt that in a while.

"The fish is always fresh here." The other said, jaw in hand, pink lips curling into another sultry smile. "Perhaps the masgouf? Venterre is famous for it."

The individual nodded toward an approaching waitress, fluttering nimble fingers quickly. The brunette paused half way, before turning around, tending to other patrons. Must have been slang for the famous dish the person mentioned. 

"Yes. Yes thank you." Honestly, how could Asra say no. He twiddled a bit more, biting his lips to fend away the butterflies dancing in his stomach. "Your names… I uh, never got your names. Be nice to know who my um… gracious new companions are. If that's alright… ah… with you."

The mystic snapped his mouth shut, realizing he was blubbering. He was beginning to sound like Ilya. Pinching his thigh under the table, he scratched his scalp, shifting his awkward stare to the sea. 

"My name is Enkidu." Offered the one in white.

"You may address me as Gilgamesh." Replied the one in blue. "And your name?"

Unlike Asra, the couple's names were heavily influenced by Vesuvian and Venterrian history. If the mystic was remembering correctly, ‘Gilgamesh’ and ‘Enkidu’ were the first children of Anshar and Kingu respectively. They were also said to be amongst Mother Tiamat’s favored, for helping her avenge her consort Apzu. 

Goodness, these two had such old and powerful names compared to him. Though most who worshipped Tiamat, believed it to be an insult to carry the names of her children. It was believed that all those who used such names, were struck down by her accursed rage, cities swallowed by mud and flames, plague… _death_. 

If Asra believed the stories, the plague that struck Vesuvia and its neighbors a century ago could be attributed to this belief. The Lazaret living proof of Vesuvia’s broken promise to Mother Tiamat. He should believe the stories, considering the token he wore around his neck… but when he had such individuals sitting before him, alive and seemingly well, how could he? 

“I see you are easily distracted.” Gilgamesh uttered, earning a giggle from Enkidu. 

The mystic refocused, offering a quick smile as an apology. Indeed Asra was easy to distract. He had a lot on his mind, and he welcomed the relief of distractions. 

"My name…" He could feel himself coloring at this, feet bouncing under the table. How could he be so nervous? “Its Asra.”

"Hmm. _‘nocturnal journey’_." The one called Gilgamesh said, revealing the meaning within his name. “Interesting… It suits you.”

"It does." Enkidu agreed. "Mother Tiamat must have smiled when she created you."

“With such a name, hair like snow, eyes like rare jewels…” The blonde smiled, voice taking a smooth edge. “If you believed such stories, one would think you were an omen.”

“A promising one…” Enkidu echoed.

Both of their heads tilted, eyes drifting along Asra's throat as he gulped, down to his open collar, then his dancing fingers. He got the feeling this _couple_ was flirting with him, and the thought alone, left him flushed and pleasantly buzzed. 

Asra was never sure if he should believe such stories. His Mama fed him stories all the time. Claiming that he was born during a solar eclipse, one that occured on the thirteenth day of the first summer month. She claimed it was why he was so special. She also said he swallowed her amethyst stone necklace the night of the first full moon of the lunar year, debunking any belief he held for such... Besides, there were plenty of people born during the eclipse of the sun. 

He shifted his attention to the mezze platter, sampling the roasted pepper and cheeses. It helped to chase away some of the hunger poking at his belly, and distract him from the heat coating his cheeks. He gestured to the platter as an offering, the golden blonde moving first, dipping a fresh cut zucchini. 

"You seem like someone who has gone _unappreciated_ for some time." Gilgamesh continued, pulling his smoothie over for a drink. "Rest assured, our guests are well cared for here in the city of Venterre. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

Asra balked, head tilted away. For some unfathomable reason, he couldn’t bring himself to complain, and he did offer to share his meal. 

"Vesuvia is where I was born.” He swiped a piece of toasted bread through some hummus flavored with honey. “Nopal is where I have chosen to stay, since leaving Vesuvia." 

He jumped at the sudden swish and flash of a burgundy skirt, a sizzling platter sliding onto their table with a clink of metal. The brunette placed another smoothie, a mixture of pink and yellow, on the table along with forks, saucers and napkins. Her smile stretched uncomfortably as she stared at his white hair, convincing Asra he should have left his scarf on. The one in green seemed to pick up on this, shooing her away with another flick of fingers. 

"Thank you." He muttered, picking up one of the three forks. 

The dish was simple, a large iron plate with an enormous carp split down the middle, skin crisped and browned. It was very fragrant, surrounded by sweet, roasted cherry tomatoes, red and white onions, mango chutney, and pilav. 

“What of you?” He asked.

"The island across the way." Enkidu answered, swirling the straw in the second drink. "We reside there." 

"Lazaret?" The albino echoed, mouth dropping, the bite of fish falling from his own fork. "You reside on _Lazaret?_ " Asra looked over to the island, brows scrunching in disbelief. “But it is haunted isn't it? No one lives there, not unless they wish to be cursed.”

"We do." Gilgamesh supplied, picking up a fork and twirling it. “Curse free.”

Asra happened another glance across the glittering waters, brows raised with surprise. Despite the rumors, it was covered in a slew of lush greenery, a mountain covered by mist in the distance. At night it often appeared red, as if the island itself had been dipped in crimson dye. The people of Vesuvia believed it to be devoid of all life, but the trees in the distance proved otherwise.

"Although, Mother’s temple is no place for… _strangers._ " Enkidu nodded, brushing stray locks behind an ear, revealing a pair of dangling, silver chain earrings. "Tell me, what are your plans for this trip of yours?"

“Hang with friends, take my mind off.” Asra answered, taking up his fork again, head shaking. 

Now he wasn’t sure what to believe.

With a steady hand, he blew at the steam before sampling. Visually he could tell that it was grilled, but tasting the wood flavoring, along with the simple seasoning of salt, pepper, paprika, and cumin, Asra understood why it was famous. A squirt of lemon would deliver a satisfying blow to such a savory dish. 

There was a small pile of rice mixed with dried cranberries and golden grapes, onions for acidity. And also… ah. Gilgamesh held the wedge in his right hand, squeezing the droplets across the entire dish, rice included. 

“It's much more flavorful with lemon. Try it now.” The blonde smiled, the second arm wrapping around the back of Enkidu’s chair, licking the thumb that held the lemon wedge. Asra realized a second too late that he was staring at the tongue lingering on the bottom lip, and that he should stop. He didn’t though, not until those opaque lips shifted into a smirk after a second swipe with the pink muscle. 

Clearing his throat several times, he tried the fish, relishing the soft, buttery texture with the enhanced boost of lemon. The bite went down easier, flavors lingering pleasantly. He nodded, not trusting his mouth to do anymore than chew at the moment. It wasn’t until he was in need of a drink till he realized his current predicament. That was because Gilgamesh was in possession of his smoothie, cup now sitting at less than a quarter of what he started. The golden blonde had yet to apologize. The man’s arrogance far exceeded Lucio’s, and Lucio was practically a tyrant.

“Ah… sorry.” Enkidu chuckled, lips curling into another gentle smile. “Have mine instead.”

Grateful, Asra took a slurp, hesitating on using the same straw, but figured no harm could come of it. The flavor was different, tasting more like mango and grapefruit, tart with a hint of sweetness. 

“It's really good.” The mystic nodded, a grin easing onto his face. “Thanks for recommending it.” 

“What a lovely smile.” Enkidu gushed, biting on a finger. “Mother has truly blessed us this day.”

Another blushed slapped across Asra’s face, choking on his next sip. Both laughed, a symphony of baritones, that left him covering his face in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry Asra. It's just you are so beautiful, I couldn’t help but tease.” Enkidu brushed against his calf with a foot, adding to his flushed state. “And you have such an endearing smile.” 

There was something about the way Enkidu said his name that made him tremble. 

It felt…

_Good._

“Now now…” Gilgamesh took up a napkin, dabbing at the sides of Asra’s mouth for him. “We mustn't tease our guest Enkidu.” 

“No I’m fine.” He wasn’t but, he needed to… not be such a star struck maiden. Speak as if his senses were intact. “Actually, I wanted to ask…”

“Hmmm?” The noise came from the blonde, eyes focused on the column of his throat. “Go on.”

“Ah… do you know of any hotels of the like that are turquoise?” He readjusted in his seat, taking another bite of fish along with a scoop of rice. “I have seen blue, red, green, and yellow decorated buildings, but not _turquoise._ ” 

Gilgamesh’s head tilted, canting towards Enkidu, who furled a piece of hair around a finger. The two made curious eye contact, trading some message Asra couldn’t decipher. In a way, it was like watching twins with a psychic link, communicating with little to no indication of understanding. 

But that seemed to be the trick of it. 

Asra couldn’t make heads or tails of what it meant.

“Hotels, yes. But a turquoise hostel, no.” Brows lowered on Enkidu’s forehead, a hand reaching for a bite of fish, but not eating. “Turquoise is a stone native to our island home. We do not trade it with anyone. If you are looking for a hostel, every building would be marked with jasper.”

Unconsciously, his eyes drifted to Enkidu’s chest, noticing the stone dangling from a twined cord. A turquoise stone shaped in the image of Mother Tiamat, although this one had the upper half of a female with wings and curled horns, the eyes on the gem dyed red. Gilgamesh was wearing a similar one, except his necklace rested on his bare chest, lines of a crimson tattoo winking from under his shirt. Such beautiful crafted stones, made Asra’s pendant feel dull in comparison, shame welling in his chest. He touched a hand to it, taking in some relief when he realized it was covered by his shirt.

“Can’t say the hotels are reasonably priced here.” Gilgamesh commented, both of their eyes glittering like gems in the sun, peering at the hand laid over his chest. “We attract a lot of tourists from all over, and what better way to earn money than a ridiculously priced hotel.” 

Asra giggled, realizing it was true considering the prices of hostels back in Vesuvia. Everything was extravagant, borderline dramatic when it came to tourists visiting the large city. It's how the South End market made so much money, along with the Rowdy Raven pub. 

The mystic nodded with understanding, peering back towards the docks where boats were anchoring and setting sail. With this new found information, it meant that Nadia and friends would be in a completely different hotel than the one she insisted upon. This also meant he would be wandering around town for a bit longer. 

“What is the matter Asra?” Gilgamesh pushed away the half eaten fish, elbow setting upon the table. “You seem troubled.”

There it was again… the way Gilgamesh spoke his name.

Asra shook his head. 

If only he were so lucky.

“Well… if there isn’t a turquoise hotel, I will have to go searching for the right yellow one.” Asra sighed, flexing his still sore feet. The sun was beginning to dip away from noon, the swarm of patrons that filled the cafe, beginning to fade out. “I’ve been walking so much since, even before arriving. It's a large city, and I don’t know my way around…” 

“How unlucky.” Enkidu whispered, a slight frown appearing. Those emerald hues shifted back to catch crimson, sharing some hidden information. The blonde chuffed, shrugging his shoulders with a casual smile. “We do not normally do this…” The green one rose, standing from the chair in one fluid motion. “And there is the matter of groceries, but there is the saying, ‘two birds can be biffed by one stone.’” 

“We will help you.” Gilgamesh finished, rising from the table also. “I am sure you would not mind the company.”

“Oh?” Asra gulped, hand dropping the fork with a noticeable clatter, bits of fish hitting the table. Feeling clumsy, he cleaned the mess with a spare cloth. “Are you sure? I’d hate to be a burden…” 

“Nonsense.” He extended a hand, the other sticking into his pocket. “Allow us to show you about the city of Venterre, and perhaps along the way, find you friends.” 

Asra gaped for a moment longer, staring between the hand, and the pair of eyes fixed upon his form. The couple was kind enough so far, he could barely see the harm in traveling with them. For all he knew, they were waiting to rob him, speaking sweet nothings until the opportunity arose. He was traveling alone, his friends absent. Perhaps he was thinking too much about what might happen, or as Gilgamesh said, he merely enjoyed their company. Then again, he was smitten by the pair. 

_New and better things…_

That’s why he was here. 

Taking one last look to the sea, and the island across the waters, Asra smiled, picking up his satchel. After dropping some coins onto the table, he took the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his aching feet. Another jolt shot through his body, tingles fluttering up and down his spine, tickling his stomach, thighs itching to wrap around the blonde’s waist. 

Asra ignored it, pushing such thoughts to the furthest reaches of his mind. It was a nice feeling sure, but he wasn’t the type to lay with strangers. Not even the most friendly, gentle, vibrant eyed strangers. 

“You both are very kind.” The two stepped to the side, allowing the albino to occupy the space between them. “Thank you, I really mean it.”

“Nonsense.” Gilgamesh spoke, falling into step. “With us by your side, you are less likely to be swindled as well.”

“Besides, we want you to feel at ease here.” Enkidu took up Asra’s left hand, holding it in a loose grip. “Think of it like home and relax. Let us be the ones to look after you.”

Asra bristled, allowing himself to be pulled along. Another wave of heat filtered through him, thighs once more trembling with the urge to be touched. He had never thought of anyone sinking into the secret place between his legs, but after touching both Gilgamesh and Enkidu. He wanted to cast caution and inhibitions to the side, and let the couple drag him away and…

He tripped, hissing as his feet scraped along the dirt path. He was going to end up with blisters at this rate. When he refocused, the pair was waiting for him, observing him with a hooded gaze. 

“I’m alright.” The albino clarified, shifting his stance, hands beginning to sweat in Enkidu’s hold. He took a tentative step, feet burning with pain, making him flinch. 

“What ails you?” The blonde inquired, but his crimson hues were already focused on his quivering legs and shuffling feet.

Enkidu’s hold tightened, Gilgamesh’s hand touching at his lower back. 

“Let us help you.” The green one whispered, fingers skimming along his spine. “No need to be nervous.”

His bag was slipped from his shoulders, shoes coming off as he was lifted from his feet. He squeaked as his legs were pulled up and wrapped around the blonde, firm hands smoothing along his thigh before bracing underneath his rear. 

“You don’t have to do this!” Asra choked, mortified as his face began to burn, body trembling with embarrassment. “Wait!”

“Nonsense.” Enkidu said it this time, picking up his shoes after flinging his bag over a shoulder. “We said we would help.”

“Stop squirming.” Gilgamesh retorted, drawing a thumb over Asra’s clothed bottom. “Lest I be tempted to do something _salacious._ ” 

The albino froze, a gulp catching in his throat. 

Would it be crude, audacious of him to want them to?

“Now now Gilgamesh…” Enkidu said, laughter echoing through Gilgamesh’s toned flesh. “We mustn't tease our guest.”

“Th-thank y-you.” Asra stuttered, hiding in the man’s shoulder when he caught Enkidu’s smouldering emerald hues. Such intensity left him yearning, and he would be mortified if the blonde took notice of his sudden arousal. 

There was a scent on Gilgamesh, floral, overwhelming, but not unpleasant. It reminded him of the oil one finds in a bath. There was another scent on his hand, the one Enkidu held moments ago. But this scent was softer, as if he were holding a blooming flower. 

It was nice… _soothing_.

More of the citizens of Venterre stared at their passing, but not as intensely as when he first arrived. Every so often, the pair would stop at a stall, pointing out good wares and cheap knockoffs, forcing him to come out from hiding behind the blonde’s shoulder. Some of the places sold intricate woven blankets, others an array of bowls, cups, and glass dishware for shrines dedicated to Mother Tiamat. They came across quite a few hotels, and at each one, Asra inquired about a woman named Nadia. So far, no one has heard of her, and the woman was hard to miss in a crowd due to her deep royal hair. No one saw a large burly man, or bubbly twins with scarlet hair and bright fair skin. Strange because he was sure Nadia would have selected the best hotels for their comfort, and her name would have meant a great deal, considering her status back in Vesuvia. 

Still, nothing so far. 

One thing that struck Asra as odd, was how both Enkidu and Gilgamesh spoke to the citizens. Almost as if they were speaking to servants, lesser people than themselves. He didn’t want to think anything of it, but… he supposed that was the relationship held between the pair and the citizens of Venterre. As promised the two collected groceries along the way, a basket filled with a bag of grain, figs, fresh bread, and a lilac quilt, rested on Enkidu’s elbow. 

The albino hummed, eyes drifting over the next stall filled with varying cuts of gems. Especially when a particular stone caught his eye. 

“Oh wait.” His wayward companions paused as he said this, stopping in front of the wooden makeshift cart. “Your moon stone, do you possess one that isn’t polished?”

“Who’s asking?” The merchant's voice was gruff, smoke spilling from his lips with a huff, eyes closed, head propped on his fist. 

“The one who is speaking.” Gilgamesh stepped closer, bringing them under the thick tarp acting as shade drawn over the cart. “Do not address us so casually _mongrel_.”

The merchant blinked his eyes open, furled brows raising with irritation. When brown hues landed on the trio in front of him, he sat upright, hitting his head on the incense burner hanging above him. He sputtered as ash fell over him, dyeing his tunic a dusty gray. Asra jumped, ‘oofhing’ at the pain the man had to be in. He heard the way the metal thunked upon contact with the man’s head. 

Gilgamesh’s grip on him tightened, Enkidu rubbing a hand over his thigh. He wasn’t harmed or anything, but it was kind of them to notice.

“So sorry!” The merchant wiped his face, sitting up onto his knees, a smile spreading across his lips. His mustache was still sprinkled with ash, pipe having fallen to Mother knows where. Asra hoped the man’s cart didn’t catch fire. “I didn’t realize it was you! You know how rude these travelers can be. My apologies, _lugal_. What brings you to my little cart?”

“Our friend asked you a question.” Enkidu gestured to the jewels in question before pointing to Asra. 

The albino smiled when the merchant focused on him, eyes growing wide at the stark white fluff that was his hair. 

“ _Mongrel…_ ” Gilgamesh echoed, snapping his fingers. “You test our patience.”

Asra rubbed the man’s shoulder, not wanting to create any hostility. 

“Ah! Yes of course!” He spotted the stones, flicking it with disinterest. “A moonstone, of this size, and so rough. Those are worthless. Perhaps this one instead?” He held up a diamond shaped quartz stone, holding it out for Asra to take. “It is very well cut.”

“Thank you but… I want the moonstone, the rough ones there.” Asra pointed. 

Enkidu picked up the stones he was pointing to, putting it in the mystics hand. It was cool to the touch, surface harsh despite the oval shape. His pa often wore moonstones, while his mama, an albino like himself, wore amethyst. With amethyst being so rare he really only managed a collection of moonstones. His mama always said, the best of one's kind were unique, like uncut gemstones. It was a reminder if any. 

To always be himself. 

To never change for anyone. 

“Why those particular stones?” Enkidu inquired.

“Memory really. When it looks like this, it means no one has tampered with it. It's difficult, harder to mimic.” Asra gestured to the bright stone in the merchant's hands. “A quartz would be clouded no matter how much you polish it. For all intents, that could be glass.”

The merchant pulled his hand back, staring at the polished “quartz” in his hand. 

“But these, with shapes like this, these are real.” Asra reached for his satchel on Enkidu’s back. “How much?”

“Fifteen silver,” The merchant’s gaze flitted over the other stones. “… each.” 

The mystic shrugged, digging through his coin purse for the right coin. Vesuvia and Venterre still used the old currency, coins imaged after Mother Tiamat, her husband, and her children. Mother Tiamat and Apzu were emblazoned onto gold. Kingu, Anshar, “Enkidu”, “Gilgamesh” on silver, and finally, Lahmu imaged upon bronze. Coins imaged after Tiamat and Apzu together were quite rare. The only one in Asra’s possession was wrapped in wire, and hanging from a cord behind his pendant, a family heirloom so to speak. The coins themselves did not relay the actual faces of these deities, but rather their animalistic substitutes.

Asra made sure to pull a bit extra from his reserve before taking this trip. He travelled to Venterre with the intent of treating himself, and with most of the coin coming back from his cancelled wedding, he could afford to splurge. He counted fifteen pieces for the first stone and held out his hand, only to have his wrist caught in a firm grip. Asra grunted, meeting Enkidu’s gaze with surprise, but the one in green didn’t let go, instead shifting that stare toward the merchant. 

“If I am recalling correctly, you said those stones were worthless.” Gilgamesh chuffed, tapping a thumb against the albino’s thigh. “Do not dare spit upon our generosity _mongrel._ ”

“Agreed.” Enkidu pulled the pouch out from the albino’s reach. “Five copper.”

The merchant paled, despite sharing the same amber tone as Asra. The albino understood that the merchant was trying to catch a profit. Similar stones sold for ten silver, because they were uncut and unpolished. Was paying five extra pieces a bit much, yes? But he wouldn’t, couldn’t let such stones go for so little. He appreciated their kindness, he did, but he wanted to be reasonable. 

“Silver.” Asra spoke, fingers clenching against the blondes shoulder. “They may be worthless to some, but it still carries the same value.”

The merchant smiled, bright and wide, mustache curling at the ends. But when his eyes shifted from Asra downwards, the smile faltered, more so when the albino’s brow furrowed with confusion. The mystic lifted, trying and failing to catch the look on Enkidu’s face as well as Gilgamesh’s. The man chuckled, fingers wrinkling in the most awkward wave the albino ever saw. 

“Actually... you have enlightened me this day...” The man gulped, “And since you seem so fond of it, I figure you can have it… for free.”

Whatever the pair was doing, the man before him was now terrified, brown eyes shifting between the blonde, and the emerald, lower lip trembling. Whatever the couple was doing, Asra would have no part in it. He would not swindle this man. It was obvious that the two had some high form of social standing. And grateful as he was that the two were willing to carry and guide him through town, the albino wanted no trouble. 

It would be impolite to interfere with the method he planned to use, but it worked wonders with Muriel and Nadia. Of the four, Muriel and Nadia carried the most intrusive gaze, and they used it to their utmost advantage. Asra sat under such stares before, and if he recalled correctly, it was the day he told them he moved on from his intended betrothed. After a long day of sitting under those gazes, he broke down in tears by nightfall, unloading the truth like a shattered dam. 

He never lied to them again. 

Neither Nadia nor Muriel had an eye color as intense as Enkidu and Gilgamesh it seemed, for both curdled the merchant in a span of moments. Hesitating a moment further, Asra placed his hand on the blonde's face, fingers curled over his eyes, the man’s grip loosening just a tad. 

Enkidu was just as shocked, brows raised, mouth dropping open. The merchant, as well as a few passing patrons also gaped, eyes wide, hands slapping themselves over gasps and mutters of surprise. Asra figured in that moment he would come to regret this action, but even still, he wanted no trouble. 

He could spare a few pieces of silver. 

“You are very kind, but I will take it for five silver pieces. Enkidu, please let go.” He wasn’t sure if Gilgamesh or Enkidu remembered that he had fifteen silver clenched in his fist, but he dropped the coins into the merchant's waiting hand. Before either could protest, “Thank you kind sir. May Mother Tiamat look favorably upon you. Let’s continue.”

Asra removed his hand from Gilgamesh’s visage, hoping… _hoping_.

“If you insist.” The blonde readjusted, but not before directing one last glance to the merchant. 

The bearded man gazed at his palm, realizing that more than five pieces of silver clinked within his hand. His mouth snapped shut swallowing as he gazed upon the albino with a gentle smile.

With a charming grin of his own, Asra sighed with relief when they left the shade of the merchant cart, Enkidu following along, a slight giggle, light and airy passing by Asra’s ear. They took another looping road to only Mother knows, the streets becoming quieter and more vacant. He had his answer when they circled back into the city square, sun now sitting above the horizon. It wasn’t until Enkidu was buying tangerines when he felt a sharp pinch to his rear. Asra squeaked, earning an amused smile from the one in white, while he maneuvered against Gilgamesh’s back. The hand rubbed against the spot, fingers brushing dangerously close to intimate.

“Asra…” The blonde spoke, once Enkidu was finished. “Your kindness is refreshing, but our word is law here. Never contradict it again.”

Realization dawned, and Asra buckled, hiding behind the toned shoulder once more. 

“Sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble.” He was still holding onto the crystals, and Enkidu took them, placing both within his satchel. “It won’t happen again.”

“What possessed you to put a hand over his face?” Enkidu asked, stopping the trio at a two story building, the door imprinted with several jasper stones. 

“Ah…” Asra tittered, more so to himself before replying. “My friends Nadia and Muriel carry an intense stare. The kind that would make an experienced swindler buckle with doubt. It isn’t wise to lie to them when they gaze upon you. I got that impression from the two of you.”

“Should we expect only the truth from you Asra?” Gilgamesh inquired, chuckling, the hearty echoes vibrating through Asra’s own body. He lowered the albino to sit on one of the tables resting out front, the old wood creaking under his weight. 

“I wouldn’t lie, not without reason.” The mystic answered. “I try to keep an honest life under Mother Tiamat’s gaze.”

“I see. A promising sign.” Enkidu chirped, checking in the highest windows, open panes covered by thick curtains of the most vibrant color. “Iskander!” 

The head of the most burly man poked out of the furthest left window, hair and beard a dark rusty burgundy. The man found the voice quickly, laying russet eyes upon them, a deep laugh echoing against the courtyard. Asra realized quickly, that the further the sun set, the less people he saw milling about. It would seem that Venterre had a quiet city life compared to Vesuvia, and Vesuvia was plagued by the disappearance of rowdy drunkards, small children, and prostitutes. 

Even still, Vesuvians lingered in spite of.

Venterre was a scuffle away from deserted.

The man above disappeared from the window, and within moments, appeared before them in the doorway. The one called Iskander was large, bigger than Muriel, and Muriel was the largest man in Vesuvia. He stood before them in shorts that didn’t seem to fit, a sleeveless tunic pulled over his muscled body, and hands on his hips with a deep chortle. 

“Greeny! Goldie! What brings you to my lovely establishment? Perhaps you are looking to add this beautiful one to my harem? Or finally join for yourself?”

“You make one too many assumptions, mongrel.” Gilgamesh answered, adding his own weight to the table. He sat between Asra’s legs as if he were draped within his favorite chair. The mystic welcomed the heat the blonde gave off, fingers clenched at the back of his open shirt. 

“Indeed.” Enkidu pat the man’s arm, poking a finger into the man’s rib. He nearly buckled over. “Fool… as if we would hand over someone so beautiful to the likes of you. But we visit on his behalf.”

“Oh.”

“Asra, this is Iskander, a loon, but intelligent enough to manage this fine hostel.” Gilgamesh introduced, trailing a finger over his inner thigh. 

The gesture left him aching for a little more than slight teasing. His own hand slipped to the man’s toned stomach, fingers rubbing over the lines of his torso. He should not be doing that, but he honestly did not want to stop. Enkidu joined his side, as if hiding Asra from the hostel owner's curiosity. More fingers grazed his spine, slipping under his tunic making him shudder despite the heat of their combined bodies. 

“Perhaps, but I am one of the best.” Iskander put a hand to his mouth, as if spilling some valuable secret. “And we housed the most gorgeous in all of Venterre.” The man winked, earning a chuckle from the amused albino. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Asra smiled, revealing his dimples. 

“So then, how can I assist my favorite customers?”

Enkidu gestured to the albino.

“I am looking for my friends. Did a woman named Nadia check in? Dark royal hair, steady gait. She would have been with three others. Fair skinned twins and a larger sort.”

“Hmmm. She sounds like a noble.” Iskander had a hand under his chin, the other poised at his waist. “I can’t say I recall, and I remember names and faces quite well.”

“Unfortunately.” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Are you expecting someone under that name?”

The man shook his head. 

Asra slumped against Gilgamesh’s back, a hand rubbing against his shoulders in comfort. The three of them have been across most of town, and it would seem no one has heard either hair or tail of them. He couldn’t help but worry about what could have happened to them. This also meant he had nowhere to lay his head, and Enkidu made a habit of reminding him of how unreasonable some of the prices of the hostels were in Venterre. 

“I am not sure what to do.” Asra muttered, testing the pain in his feet. 

Still sore.

“Do you need a place to stay? We have some rooms available.” The man beamed, wide and bright. “Any friend of Gilgamesh and Enkidu is a friend of mine.” He winked again letting loose another boisterous laugh. “And I would be more than happy to make _your_ acquaintance.” 

Asra colored.

“I think not. He is better off with us on Lazaret.” Scoffed the blonde. “You are undeserving of his presence.”

“We would make an exception for you.” Enkidu cut in rolling emerald eyes at the man. “If you are comfortable with it.” 

“We can return you in the morning to start your search anew.” Gilgamesh turned around to face him, body now snug against his own. Asra shoved away the thought of how well the man fit between his thighs. “And Enkidu is an amazing cook. Iskander, not so much.”

“Hey! No fair!” The man pouted but it earned him another poke to his rib from the one in green.

“Your food is horrid Iskander.” Enkidu crowed taking glee in the way the large man cowered. “He would be lucky to survive the night.” 

Asra laughed, taking a moment to think. He could take the familiarity of the hostel or the rumors surrounding Lazaret. He shifted slightly, taking in the large island being slowly obscured by fog. Although, if he was being honest, he would much rather stick with Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Something about the pair made him feel better, safer. He did not want to be passed off to this man he had just met. Besides, something about this couple, this pair, made him wonder if they were the type to… 

Asra took a breath, returning his visage to the three standing before him. He should exercise caution, but considering he was here alone without any of his friends. 

_Better the devil one knows…_

.


	2. Chapter 2

He appreciated the man’s kindness, and he seemed really hopeful when Asra opened his mouth to speak. 

“Thank you for the kind offer Iskander, but I think I will stick with my wayward companions.” Asra gave an apologetic shrug, fingers twining with Enkidu’s. “You see they recommended the masgouf and were kind enough to show me about this lovely city. I prefer a friendly face to none.” 

“Ah… seems I was at a disadvantage then.” The man waved him off, shoulders sinking, but managing to stand proud in his tunic and shorts. “No need for apologies young lad.” 

“Iskander!” Another head poked from the window, the man in question used to be. A boy, quite young from the look of him, fair skin, dark green eyes, hair cut short. He spotted the man standing and the people he was with before squeaking, ducking his head back inside. His head returned a moment later. 

“Forgive me for interrupting _lugal_ , I didn’t realize.” He gestured to Gilgamesh and Enkidu, nodding slightly before shifting his focus back to Iskander. “Alexi, the sun’s nearly set.”

“Asra was it?” The burgundy man asked, refocusing the albino’s attention with a sudden bobble of his head. “Venterre isn’t the city to be wandered at night, so I will be sure to keep an eye out for your friends. As my ward mentioned, it's getting late.” Iskander leaned toward the right, taking in the setting sun. “Best get home and get inside to safety _lugal_. ” He laid his visage to Asra once more. “It was quite nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.” The mystic agreed, offering a gentle wave, mulling over what he just heard. 

The merchants, the citizens, even Iskander called Enkidu and Gilgamesh, _lugal_. He could admit, he never heard such a term before. Although, the blonde did mention that the two held a sort of dominion over the people here. Possibly in the same way Nadia looked after Vesuvia. 

The burly man retreated through the doors with one last lanky wave, the light brown wood shutting with a soft thunk. Gilgamesh hummed, pulling the albino closer, who squeaked once more. Mother above, he had been making shameful noises all day. Their bodies were more snug this way, the urge to wrap his legs around the blonde’s torso resurfacing. 

“I will carry him. It is your turn to row.” Enkidu interrupted, skimming nimble, gentle fingers along the mystic's thigh. 

The blonde ‘tsked’, setting Asra back onto the table. He watched, fascinated as the two traded places. The green one was a lot stronger than anticipated, body toned, albeit slimmer than Gilgamesh’s. But Enkidu didn’t carry him in the same way, instead holding him from the front. Like the blonde, this one fit well between his thighs, and Asra was left once again, wondering what it would be like to have either of them, slipping into that place between his legs. Enkidu need only drop him just a tad lower, pull off his clothes and dip inside. 

_Mother above…_

The last time he thought about anyone touching such a secretive place, it had been his betrothed, and they made it clear they had no intention of cherishing him or his first time. He had been clinging to the notion that his first sexual intimacy should be with someone experienced, and understanding. For twenty-six long years he believed this. Even though Vesuvian custom never really cared for the notion of _“the virgin”_ , Asra chose to wait. Vesuvia did believe that most should be prepared to settle by the time one saw their twenty fifth birth year 

The albino was twenty-six. 

But now… as he clung to the one in green, grip firm under his rear. 

Why wait any longer?

Maybe Gilgamesh and Enkidu could… indulge him. A knot grew in his throat and he swallowed when Enkidu caught his eye, lips quirking, almost as if the being knew what he was thinking. A blush furocious and deep settled over his cheeks, body adjusting as warmth surged into his groin, and further, deeper between his legs. 

Oh he needed to purge such thoughts, lest Enkidu notice his arousal in this new position. Taking a deep breath, Asra angled his head to catch a glimpse of the approaching coastline. The town seemed lulled to sleep, quieter as stray laughter and light music echoed from inside the houses and closing cafes. Lanterns were being lit, children escorted inside as cicadas buzzed and crickets chirped. Fireflies began to float about as the sound of waves grew louder, wood creaking with every slap of the tides. A boat was waiting for them, small and simple. 

With delicate ease, Enkidu sat him on the bench, Gilgamesh passing along the basket, his shoes, and his satchel. Enkidu joined him, Gilgamesh standing across from the pair as he took up the oar. Without any warning, he began pushing the boat, sliding it across the sands and into the waters. Mother above, the blonde was a lot stronger than he appeared to shove a full boat into the sea. There was a splash before the blonde swung his wet feet over, oar dipping into the water, sending them off. 

Above them, the stars were beginning to peek, winking more and more as the sun faded. The distance between the boat and Venterre grew, his stomach fluttering as he watched it shrink in the distance. It wasn’t until he turned to witness the sight of Lazaret, that his stomach began to tumble. Unlike earlier, when Lazaret appeared luscious and green, filled with life, it was now ominous and dark, hued in crimson due to the setting sun. It looked as if the entire island was engulfed in flames, water tinged burgundy. 

It was a startling sight. 

A hand squeezed his, Enkidu giving him a gentle nudge. 

“Lazaret is very rich with minerals.” Enkidu smiled, running fingers through the gentle waves. “That’s why it appears red when the sun sets. I can assure you though, that it is a beautifully rich canopy of green.”

“The island is very dark at night.” Gilgamesh spoke as the boat crept closer, the island amassing to full size. “Do not wander from our side. Understood?”

Asra nodded, feeling small in the shadow of the tall, tall trees. The boat hit the wide expanse of the shore, jarring him along with his insides. He felt slightly queasy, nerves eating away at him as Gilgamesh climbed from the boat once more to haul it up the sand. There was the strike of a match as a torch was lit, trees moving in the breeze. Bushes shook as native creatures skipped to and fro, invisible to Asra’s searching eyes. He glanced up at the bare outline of the mountain in the distance, the clouds passing over head like ships at sea. 

Everything, something about this island, felt… _familiar_. 

The blonde lifted him into a bridal hold, Enkidu taking the basket and satchel from him. A torch was in hand, lighting the way, as well as two lanterns at the foot of a path. The trees shuddered as they passed, wariness growing as Asra gazed unseeing into the ruffling bushes. His hands clenched the man’s shoulders, jumping as stray screeching and hissing reached his ears, sounds he never heard before. 

“Ssshhhh.” Gilgamesh cooed into his ear, breath warm and soothing. “Almost there.”

Asra nodded, shifting as he watched Enkidu’s form lead the way. It was like watching a forest spirit, the light from the torch dim compared to the natural light Enkidu seemed to produce. Before long a structure came into view, large, white and made of carved stone. Gilgamesh shifted, pushing Asra’s weight into one hand as he took up a second torch, using Enkidu’s to light it. 

Asra bristled, realizing quickly that he was being quite a burden, and that there was no need for the pair to continue carrying him. He need not make their tasks worse, seeing as the two will need to bring light to the large home. Besides, the two were doing more than enough by letting him, a complete stranger, stay after showing him around town. 

“You can put me down if you like.” The albino pushed against the man’s shoulder, feet searching for stable ground. “I appreciate you both looking after me but you need not trouble yourselves any further.”

“Nonsense.” Enkidu chirped, just as Gilgamesh adjusted, repositioning him back against the man’s hip. “Now look. We will be taking a set of stairs up but we want to show you something fascinating. Watch.”

In unison, the pair both lowered their torch to two iron pans, likely filled with oil, and he gasped, as the fire shot up the stairs, little explosions of crimson bursting to life along the way. The lines began to split, more of the white stone revealing itself, patches of gold, with hints of turquoise, ruby, and lapis reflecting the soft flames. He could see a convolution of vines stretched over the building, hinting at the possible age of the structure. The place was hulking, and Asra held no doubt that this was a temple belonging to Mother Tiamat herself. The stone structure seemed carved right out of the mountain, which Asra thought was odd. When they approached the island, the mountain was in the far distance. The staircase was long and stretched fairly high, almost as if it led to the stars twinkling above. The structure sat at three levels, the fire show coming to the end at the top tier. 

It was _beautiful._

Enkidu and Gilgamesh chuckled, Asra’s mouth clamping shut as he swallowed. It’s fair to say he was awestruck. 

“Before you ask, this is not where our Mother dwells.” Gilgamesh spoke, as they began their ascent. “She lives upon the mountain you saw in the distance, behind the ziggurat.” 

“Oh.” Asra gulped as they passed the first level, fire crackling gently. Behind them, the darkness seemed to swallow the ground, the trees and bushes drowning in glooming shadows. He returned his focus to the staircase, and the long slanted windows upon reaching the second tier.

“Are there many rooms? It's so big, like a castle. No… enormous surely.” 

Nadia’s castle was quite small in comparison, and even though it held many hallways with many rooms, most of its height came from the bulb-like towers. 

“There are many rooms.” Enkidu answered, as they began their final ascension, the sound of water, faint echoing into the albino’s ear. “The lowest level is used for storing things.” 

The ground below did not seem to exist. It was pure darkness with only the tops of the trees being visible and that was barely. 

“The second is where I usually work, crafting tools and such.” Gilgamesh continued. “We are here.” 

He stopped when the three of them reached the top, slowly lowering Asra to the ground, but instead of hard stone, his feet were upon a mat. The entrance was covered with a thick red curtain, two large windows covered by glass panes. He watched, fascinated as the two wiped their feet before gesturing the albino further into the space already lit by torches. The rest of the flooring was covered in black fur, from corner to corner, a relief against the mystic’s sore and bruised feet. Despite the cool air, the flooring was quite warm, bordering on impossible. 

Asra bit at his lips, shrugging the thought away. 

The architecture was half open and half closed. Unlike the huts and cabins of Venterre and Vesuvia, where the windows were wooden shutters, this place used the largest glass planes Asra ever saw. Nadia’s castle used glass, but the design was a bit more cylindrical, colored, and oval in shape. Stepping around the circular table, towards the back of the structure, was a slanted section, three steps leading up to where a four posted bed draped with a golden canopy rested. More fur covered the flooring, the bed sat at the center, big enough for six adults. Beyond that, an open balcony door, with a view of the sky where clouds had begun ghosting over the glittering stars. The roof was extended to deter the fear of rain, a lounging chair resting before the railing. It would be a wonderful place to sit with one’s favorite tombs, listening to the rain fall as thunder crackled across the sky. The left wall held a fireplace, to the right was a set of shelves embedded into the wall, holding an array of books, tomes, and such. 

“On clearer nights you could see the mountain, but it is obscured by hanging clouds.” Enkidu spoke up from behind on the far left. “It could rain from the looks of it.”

Asra nodded detouring away from the open area. The green one stood within a kitchen of sorts that took up three quarters of the left wall. More embedded rows of shelves holding bowls, cups, and pots above an earthen stove. The torch was used to light said stove, then candles atop a table, before Enkidu reached the center of the room where it was used to light an overhead chandelier of sorts, before being passed to Gilgamesh. The blonde moved along the right wall, bypassing a dresser, a chest, and an iron basket filled with wood, before coming to where a large unlit fireplace rested. 

On the far left corner of the left wall, where Asra stood was a square bath, the flooring lined with bamboo. Two additional windows overlooked the entire space. A hole sat near the bottom corner of the bath, leading to the outside from the looks of it. Curious and curiouser, Asra turned to Enkidu, who began going about cooking, then to Gilgamesh, who was tossing chopped wood into the main fireplace. 

“How do you draw water for the bath?” 

Both turned in his direction in unison, brows quirking between them. It was Gilgamesh who answered however. 

“From the second level. A nifty mechanism I invented. There is a room in between levels where a lever is pulled for when we are not home. To avoid flooding you see. When the lever is activated, water falls into the bath from above using water from a fall I redirected. The same waterfall is used for the sink in the kitchen.” Gilgamesh used both torches to light the wood, the fire blaring to life with an abrupt burst. “Enkidu wanted his kitchen to face the forest outside, you see, so the piping had to come across the roof, creating more work for me.” 

“You are the one who said you were bored.” Enkidu laughed, voice quieting into little snickers. 

“I use bamboo to control the flow using the levers there and there,” He pointed to the kitchen sink and the far right corner of the wall, stepping from the larger fireplace to the smaller one by the bed. Once lit, both torches were put into holders on the balcony before the blonde continued. “I can show you the mechanics if you like.”

Asra nodded again, taking another view of the open space. With the place now filled with light, it was cozy, extravagant in a way one would find amongst royalty, despite the structure being carved mostly from stone. The room began to fill with the smell of cooking meat, chopping filling the silence of the room. His stomach gurgled a bit, realizing he never finished the masgouf the pair recommended. The breeze coming in from the open balcony smelled of wet earth and fresh grass, body suddenly lethargic. 

This place felt… _surreal._

He could hardly believe this place was on the island known as Lazaret.

Gilgamesh joined Enkidu within the kitchen area, and Asra watched with a rising blush as the two peppered kisses against one another. The sound of smacking wet lips and the slurping of tongue filled his belly with heat. The sight churning his gut with envy and desire. The need to be held and pampered the way these two cared for one another. 

He shifted away awkwardly, busying himself with running curious touches over the bamboo infused with the wall and flooring. Upon closer inspection, Asra realized turquoise was added to the decoration of the bath. Once the bath was filled, he was sure the stones would glitter beneath the water, adding a lighting effect. 

The pair shifted, finally pulling away as Gilgamesh turned to use a wooden bucket already filled with water. With a cloth the man cleared his face before approaching the albino, backing him into the bench resting near the bath. His bracelets jingled as he took up Asra’s feet, inspecting both with warm hands and gentle prodding. Fighting the urge to giggle, he relaxed into the massage, fingers caressing past his ankles to his calf before patting his knee. 

“Your feet should be alright. A night's rest should help.” The hands reach further, touching over Asra’s dark trousers to rest against his thighs, then his hips. “Would you like to freshen up before dinner? Or wait until after?”

A knot in his throat kept him from speaking, their shared proximity too much for the jolts filtering through his body. He was sure Gilgamesh could pick up on this as he began rubbing circles against the joint of the hip, skin burning with heat at the direct contact. His thighs clenched once the man let go. Fingers tilted his chin, a thumb brushing his lips, breaths quivering with every exhale. The hand retreated, the blonde stepping away as he approached the bath. A small wooden latch, sitting at a horizontal angle was pulled before he headed for the entrance. 

“Perhaps after. I will return shortly.” He said in passing, gone with a flick of the curtain. 

Asra tilted, embarrassed as Enkidu passed him knowing glances, lips curled into a smile. The pot clanked in the sudden silence, the albino praying to Mother Tiamat that he didn’t do anything stupid during his stay here. Like some touch starved maiden, he was desperate to be laid upon that bed as the two descended upon him and had their way. 

“Asra?”

The albino peered up, rubbing and scratching at his flushed neck.

“Would you like to help me?”

He perked up, realizing he needed something, anything to do to distract from the insistant heat eating away at him. 

“Of course.” He answered rising to join the green one in the kitchen area, fascinated as Enkidu pulled another little latch to turn on the sink. Gaping Asra washed his hands, fascinated at how cool it felt against his fingers. He took a sip, awed at the crisp, sharp taste filtering through his body to his stomach. Giddy he then washed his face, drying off with the cloth provided, before waiting for directions. 

“We need bread for the soup.” Enkidu had already prepared the dough, and was pinching off pieces, flattening it against an expert hand. 

“What of the bread from earlier?” Asra queried, following the green ones simple movements. He glanced around the open area, but could not find the basket anywhere in sight. 

“That’s for breakfast.” Enkidu curled an arm around his waist, pushing him to the side. “Have you ever had pumpkin bread?” 

The albino shook his head, watching eagerly as the being opened a large iron plate, revealing a bowl like structure. This was different from what Asra was used to. N’n was usually made utilizing a large earthen pot outside. A method that took several hours of preparation since the pot had to be hot enough, before the preparation of ingredients. Portia utilized large, squarish, heavy iron plates. It cut the cooking time down by half, but that was still about an hour more than the time Enkidu took. The green one before him, was prepped and cooking in no more than a moment after their arrival despite the usual cooking time. If Nadia or Lucio knew of such a being, with such skill, Enkidu would be working as top cook within the palace kitchens. 

After taking up a short iron stick, Enkidu balanced the flattened dough before slapping it inside the clay structure over the roaring flame. The green one displayed no fear of the fire, balancing the rod while gesturing for Asra to try. 

Nerves began to eat away at him, hands trembling as he caught a glimpse of the blaring flames. 

“Ohh… I don’t want to drop it.” He acknowledged with a hint of envy. He felt more comfortable making soups, or baking with deep set ovens. He never feared getting burned before when handling those tools. “You are quite brave, seeing the fire strikes an unusual amount of unrest within me.”

“That could be because of lack of control.” The green one stepped behind him, steadying his hand. Warm breath blew over his ear, body snug as he was tilted forward. “Don’t be afraid. Be quick. Be firm.”

The moment Enkidu uttered “firm”, thick, stiff warmth brushed against his rear from behind as he was jerked forward, the heat of the fire barely registering as he slapped the dough inside the cavern. Their bodies fit together perfectly, torso tilted over the stone, as Enkidu brushed against that hidden place.

Stupidly as if possessed, Asra pushed back and was rewarded with a buck forward, something clothed and round, like a knob teasing that one spot between his legs. He felt wet as it began to grind against him, dragging needy sighs from his lips. Metal rang in his ear as he was pulled against the green one’s chest, lips tickling the space between his jaw and ear. 

What would he do, if Enkidu pulled away his trousers and undergarments? What would he do if Enkidu lifted the tunic, and touched him with that burning stiffness, that seemed eager to fit against him? What would he do if it slipped? By accident or intent? What would he do if it rocked inside, filling the secret cavern for the first time?

“You need only speak Asra.” A second buck against him, and he wished desperately that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Say the words, and we would indulge you _again, and again, and again._ ”

Every time the green one said it, there was a harsh rub of that hard bump, body throbbing with the need to have Enkidu just… 

“I see you move quickly.”

Asra jumped at the familiar voice, but the body behind him didn’t budge, even as Gilgamesh stepped closer, abandoning a large jug on the table as a sultry leer slid across his face. He dimly registered the sound of running water before he realized the bath was filling. He missed his chance to see how the bath operated, a deep tint of fuchsia blooming across his cheeks. 

“Hmm.” Enkidu hummed. Asra felt the body shrug against him. “Get my bread.”

The blonde balanced a hand against the albino’s back, the rod scraping as it lifted the two pieces of dough from inside. It was laid on a plate, before Gilgamesh tilted forward, angling Asra’s face for a sweet kiss. A tongue dipped into his mouth, tasting of sweet slightly pungent wine. His body was shifted as Gilgamesh cradled his face, rear still pressed firm against Enkidu’s crotch. His hand was lifted from the harsh grip it had on the hot stone, fingers guided by the blondes hand to the man’s hip, then the band of his trousers, before… 

Asra gasped, amethyst gaze fluttering close as he rubbed over the man’s hard length, fingers jittering as it touched the exposed base sitting at the top of the man’s pants. The patch of hair above his crotch was soft, like a groomed pelt. 

“Tempted as I am to descend upon you…” Enkidu thrusted, reminding the albino that the being behind him was just as needy, and just as aroused as the blonde. “We should get some food in you first.”

“Agreed.” Chortled Gilgamesh as he pulled away, forcing Asra to reopen his eyes, vision hazy with too much want and desire. “You will need the sustenance if we are to please you to the utmost and fullest.”

Enkidu pulled away, heaving a frustrated sigh, taking up the leftover dough. Gilgamesh held him while Asra struggled to recollect his barings, fingers clenched against the man’s shirt. His breathing was heavy, so heavy, and he felt thirsty, and hot all over. This was nothing like being home alone in Nopal, or the magic shop in Vesuvia, where he had the luxury of his own company, and his own curious fingers. 

He was never _brave_ enough then. 

But now… 

Straightening from the awkward position, Asra hobbled over to the table, hands clasped over his front, and the erection he himself was sporting thanks to the duo’s ministrations. He wanted them to. He truly did… Fear of regret was the only thing churning within him at the moment, waning the longer he gazed at Enkidu and Gilgamesh, who finished preparations for dinner. Bowls were pulled from the shelves as the green one turned to set the table, cups following as the blonde filled a pitcher from the jar he brought with him. It was purplish in color, tinged red with the telling sign of wine. 

He took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs, staring at his trembling hands.

A cup now would wash away the fear. Harden his resolve. Because he wanted this, and the pair was so understanding. They seemed so _understanding_. More than Nadia, his mentor, and Muriel, his friend, and Ilya, his doctor. Even the ever patient Portia. There was of course, the danger, that the two thought Asra was a woman. 

_Did they?_

Surely not… wouldn’t Enkidu or Gilgamesh notice his male sex, after being so close? The fear began to rise again, arousal diluted. Chewing his lips, Asra’s mouth fell open, words catching in the knot swelling against his throat. What if they did? Would the two be angry? Make him leave? Would they resent him? Would they think he was misleading them for some barbarous intent or sinister mirth?

“Asra?” Enkidu called, standing behind the chair to his right, the one directly in front of the larger fireplace. 

The albino jerked, mouth snapping shut as he swallowed. He could feel the tears trailing in his eyes, dripping against his knuckles. 

He never noticed. 

“I see you are distracted again.” Gilgamesh commented, placing the full pitcher and three cups onto the table. “Such impertinence.” 

“Tell us what is wrong.” Enkidu said, crouching to meet his downtrodden gaze. “Why are you crying now?”

Asra clenched his mouth, breath halting altogether. 

“I assure you, we would not be angry. Even if it is to say you are not ready.” The green one comforted, wiping away his tears.

“I swear...I-I…” The albino choked, a hand slapping over his mouth. It felt as if someone dumped cold water over him, dread filling his entire being as he trembled. 

“Here.” A cup was held before him, Gilgamesh squatting beside him with a hand to his back. “Drink, then take a breath.”

He did as he was told, cool water filling his mouth to settle within his stomach. It helped a bit, but it only added to the tremors, seemed to make it worse. 

“I-I am s-sorry.” He said he would not lie, so he shouldn’t. “I swear to you, as Mother Tiamat bares witness to my soul, that I hold no ill intent.” 

Brows rose in unison, crimson and emerald fixing upon one another, and lingering before returning to the albino being. 

“What do you speak of?” Gilgamesh queried, head canting slowly to one side. “Are you here to rob us?”

“No.” Asra shook his head, hair fluttering.

“Stab us in our sleep?” Enkidu continued, fingers clasping over the fist Asra made. “Destroy Mother’s temple?”

“No! No!” Asra admonished quickly, reaching for the blonde, but he had already pulled away.

Enkidu stood as well, green brows quirking with confusion. “I fail to understand.”

“As do I.”

The albino swallowed, fingers tracing the ridge of the cup. He took another breath, willing his mind to cease, so that he could speak. 

“I never meant to mislead you… but…” He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, as if he thirsted for water, even though it sat in front of him. He drank it down but he still felt parched. “I am not what you think I am.”

“And that would be?” Gilgamesh trailed off, pouring himself a cup from the pitcher. He lifted the pottery to his lips, taking a tentative sip. 

Asra paused…

“I am not...” He whispered. “... a woman.”

“Hmmm.” Enkidu took up the remaining cup, drinking it down in one swallow.

“I see.” Gilgamesh uttered, voice low, as if he were disappointed. 

The albino’s heart dropped, fresh tears threatening to steal his vision. Oh Mother Tiamat, how could he be so foolish and short sighted? In his care to avoid being discovered for what he was, he misled them. Enkidu and Gilgamesh had every right to be crossed with him, force him to leave and fend for himself within the dark forest. Maybe, if they possessed some modicum of restraint, pity for his person, they may let him procure a boat, and sail back to Venterre. He could beg Iskander for a room, if the man was willing to put up with someone like him.

One of them giggled, and Asra cringed expecting insults, degradation of his character. Instead it turned into full blown laughter, Gilgamesh supporting himself against the table, Enkidu pushed into the chair, long luxurious hair fanning over its back, holding a hand to smiling lips. The albino wanted to leave, but a hand to his shoulder kept him at bay. 

“We are aware of this Asra.” The blonde spoke, sniggering despite the palm wiping along Asra’s cheeks. 

He was confused, and it must have shown on his slacked jaw, because Enkidu threw a spoon at the blonde. 

“Stop laughing, you are making it worse!” But even as the green one said it, giggles pitched forth.

“You a pot, dare scold me, a kettle?!” The man patted Asra's shoulder. “Forgive me, I am in great abdominal pain!”

“Asra…” Enkidu cleared away the hiccups before continuing. “We knew from the start that you weren’t a woman. Or entirely a man for that matter. It is why we wanted you to begin with.”

Asra slapped a hand over his mouth, choking as he pushed away the tears. Relief flooded his senses, his breath returning instantly and all at once. He gasped, head hitting the table, overwhelmed that...he thought that Gilgamesh and Enkidu would _hate_ him. 

“You worry yourself over trivial matters.” Gilgamesh scolded, cup clacking against the wood. 

“It is not trivial to me!” Asra blurted, hands coming up to rub furiously at the onslaught of tears, stealing his visage. “I have always_! Always, always, always!”

“Look what you have done!” Enkidu berated. Cool fingers slid against his trembling shoulders from the right. “Asra, no more tears. We wouldn’t dare laugh at your suffering.” The green one pulled him close, and he slid undeterred into the waiting lap. “But you need not fear rejection or hatred for who you are here on Lazaret.”

“Asra…?” Gilgamesh leveled him with a look from across the table. “Is Vesuvia not accepting? I was under the impression, beings like yourself were high in value.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. Mama would tell me I was special, since I was a child but…” The albino sagged, unsure of himself. “She said it was best not to tell anyone or Lucio’s soldiers would take me away. Nadia is in charge now but… Oh I really don’t know.” 

“Ah.” Gilgamesh refilled his cup, then poured one for Asra. “We are well aware of the fervency of _Lucio_. If you should still fear his presence, I can assure you, he is already dead.”

“Agreed… It is good you kept it to yourself then, but you have nothing to fear now.” Enkidu added. “Drink a bit, calm your nerves.”

He did as told, taking three careful swallows of the fragrant wine. It was smooth, sweet, pungent. Nothing compared to what Nadia served in her castle, or the brews sold at Rowdy Raven. The green one was right however, his nerves felt a lot calmer after drinking. 

Perhaps he was concerned with trivial matters. 

“I did tell my friends, they were the only ones to understand, even when...” Asra paused taking a heaping gulp of the cup. “My intended...”

“You are engaged?” The blonde asked, rising from the chair. 

Amethyst hues followed the man until he was standing before the bath, pushing the lever to cease the waterflow. 

“You never mentioned it.” Enkidu spoke, reaching an arm around him to arrange the bowls and spoons. “Though I suspect there is a reason.”

“Oh…” Asra adjusted, finishing off his cup with an audible swallow. “They... I…we broke off our engagement some time ago.”

His fingers danced across the cup, the sore topic being met with uneasy silence. The albino hated speaking about them. He had been shoving every thought of them to the furthest reaches of his mind since he set out on this trip. Thrusting it away to embrace the freedom he now held. 

“I suspect this person was not as accepting as they claimed.” Enkidu spoke, running fingers through the albino’s hair. “Think no more of it.” The green one tilted Asra’s chin, planting a gentle kiss to gasping lips. “You are safe here.”

“Agreed. Put such thoughts from your mind. Focus on what is in front of you.” Gilgamesh said, standing over the pair, eyes glinting. “Surely you do not miss them, considering you are now within even better company.”

The mystic shook his head, jaw clenching. Sad as he was about the incident, the arguments, the fights. He felt happier. Just a tad bit happier. He missed them sure, but he felt free and even more hopeful. 

_Nadia was right._

“Are you ready to eat?” The blonde asked, stroking his cheek, trailing a finger along his jaw. 

The touch made Asra shiver, body acknowledging the heat radiating from the body beneath his own. He nodded, smiling as he rose from Enkidu’s lap, blushing at the obvious lump pushing against the white tunic. He sat in his new seat with an obvious nudge from the green one, as Gilgamesh refilled all three cups with wine. Enkidu collected the bowls, taking them to the pot over the fire. Another silence filled the room, much more comfortable than the first. The tableware clattered, metal clanking as the smell of simmering soup reached his nose. It was a hearty stew, he could tell from the smell of fennel and garlic. When Enkidu placed the bowl before him, Asra’s mouth watered. 

The soup was filled with a variety of vegetables, common and uncommon. Potato, yams, eggplant, lamb, and tomato all sat in large roasted chunks, glistening within the thick broth. A spoon was placed at his side, wine rippling within his cup. Patient, he waited until both were seated, fingers clasped in front of him in prayer. Together, the three gave their blessings to Mother Tiamat, and with a nod from both Enkidu and Gilgamesh, Asra took up his spoon and tried his first taste of the green ones cooking. 

The first bite nearly burned his tongue and he cursed his foolishness. He fanned his mouth earning amused chuckles from his table companions. 

“Careful now. That tongue will be put to much work later. Take proper care of it.” Gilgamesh chuckled, smiling when Asra swallowed suddenly. “Once you are finished, we will bathe, and take you to bed. Does that please you?”

Asra nodded, staring into his soup. There was no longer any need to linger on any negative thoughts. And he realized, after several more bites from his bowl, that there was no need to feel guilty about his decision. He wanted to experience new and better things. If that meant being on a forbidden cursed island with gorgeous strangers, ready to be laid for the first time, then so be it. 

The albino smiled, tearing a piece of bread. 

“I would like that very much.”

“Good.” Enkidu poured each a fresh cup of wine, raising the cup with a smile. “Cheers then! To this blessed day!” 

“Cheers!” Asra and Gilgamesh agreed, clacking cups before downing it in one gulp. 

Asra returned to his meal, licking his fingers every once in a while. The two before barely ate, watching him the entire time. His cup was refilled several times, leaving him content, and slightly buzzed. When he finished, Gilgamesh took him by the hand, Enkidu lingering behind to clean up. Before Asra could offer to help, the blonde began tugging at his tunic, lifting it above his head. He squeaked when Enkidu joined them, Gilgamesh tilting to pour oils into the bath, the same scent Asra noted, that the two were donning earlier in the day. 

When hands drifted to the button of his trousers, Asra jumped, eyes growing wide under their collective gazes. His heart began to flutter, every breath pausing at the knot in his throat. It was Gilgamesh who coaxed his hands away, and Enkidu who eased his trousers down, revealing his nudity for the first time. His arousal sat at half mast, hands coming down to cover it. He began to flush, cheeks, neck, and chest turning an alluring shade of fuschia. 

“Lovely thing.” Enkidu whispered, as his trousers pooled around his ankles. A hand fondled his exposed rear, massaging his waist and thighs. “Lets get you clean.”

When he didn’t move, Gilgamesh let out a hearty chuckle, lifting him by his waist before setting him within the heated waters. Asra sank into the murky bath, watching as Enkidu poured what appeared to be pink salt. He squeaked when Gilgamesh and Enkidu began to strip, turning away and amusing himself with the spout the water came from. Fingers ghosted over his spine, pulling him in between the two naked bodies. Their lower halves were submerged, hidden from his curious gaze. 

“Asra?” Gilgamesh called, a smile curling his lips. “Wash me.”

Nervous, Asra took up the cloth Enkidu passed him, already lathered with soap. He dragged the cloth over his chest, hands trembling as Gilgamesh pulled him closer. Enkidu slid up behind them both, another wash cloth in hand as it was dragged across Asra’s back. Fingers glided up his thighs, across his waist, up his hips. 

Stray thoughts, like who would touch him first was suddenly rendered moot when Gilgamesh tilted, lips covering his own as a tongue pushed into Asra’s eager mouth. The towel dropped from his hands, legs being pulled around the blonde’s toned waist. Then his head was leaned back, Enkidu diving into his mouth with the same level of enthusiasm as Gilgamesh. Content, Asra settled against the bodies cradling him, whimpering as hands roamed all over, and yet managed to avoid the place he wanted touched the most. Lips suckled against his collar bone, his nipples, knuckles, a wet knee. 

Whatever paranoia he held about being seen in the nude, vanished as Enkidu’s bare body began to grind against his back, Gilgamesh on his front. Palms rubbed over his knees, ankles, feet, toes. Eyes rolled as the blonde’s arousal pulsed against that secret place, legs spreading wantonly. 

“Eager are we?” Enkidu whispered, water sloshing against the mystics backside. “All cleaned up.”

He felt the green one move, then the blonde as he was lifted, hands firm underneath his rear. A dry towel patted down his body, enveloping them as Gilgamesh carried him across the room to the bed. It was then that Asra saw Enkidu and Gilgamesh for the first time. Despite having similar heights, the body structure between the two was completely different. Enkidu’s body was a lot more nimble, long, slightly toned, arousal curved with a tapered tip. A sight Asra found peculiar. Gilgamesh was fully toned, muscles prominent, and stark thanks to the crimson lines covering his body. His rod jutted straight forward, tip curved as well, but thicker, as if it was created for filling Asra’s secret cavern. Both crawled onto the bed, earrings tinkling as the duo laid Asra on his back.

“Do the honors friend.” Enkidu spoke, taking up the space on Asra’s left side. “I am far too excited, and I fear I may hurt him.”

Asra smiled, grateful for the green one's generosity and kindness. The warmth from the fire soothed him as Gilgamesh pushed his legs apart, crawling closer, weight resting against him. A thumb ran along the underside of Asra’s member, before traveling further to the sensitive slit hiding beneath it. 

He gasped as the digit rubbed over it, head tossing to the side. Kisses fell over him, Gilgamesh adjusting, balancing on his knees as he nudged closer. Asra could feel himself clenching in anticipation, that secret place pulsing, as if eager to be filled by these gorgeous beings. 

“Ready?” Gilgamesh asked of him, poised for entry. “Ssshhhh.”

Asra nodded, mouth falling open as the blonde inched forward. He could feel his body stretching, the girth filling him. His legs began to quiver, Enkidu shushing and kissing him as Gilgamesh rested his weight against him. It was an odd feeling, heat pooling between his legs, burning slightly as the blonde stilled. The mystic could actually feel the curved tip, scraping along his walls. Spreading his legs seemed to urge the man deeper, and suddenly he wanted the man to move, to _push_ into him. 

He apparently did not need to voice his thoughts, because the blonde lifted, hips beginning to undilate, as a hand wrapped around his hardened member. His eyes fluttered close as the blonde kept a steady pace, the hand, Enkidu’s hand, tugging at his rod at a similar pattern. Whimpers fell from Asra’s lips, gasping as Gilgamesh increased his gait, practically rocking into him. More heat pooled into his groin, juices pushing to the forefront of his entrance. 

It was overwhelming, but also, the rubbing against his inner walls, was exhilarating. Soon his body began to tense, and Asra wasn’t sure if he should pull the man closer, or push him away all together. He squeaked, gasped, moaning as jolts rippled through him, a hand grasping and lacing his fingers. By the time he stopped screaming, body jerking onto the stiff, hot rod inside of him, his voice was hoarse. He trembled something fierce, heat lancing inside of his pulsing cavern. 

Gilgamesh pulled away, leaving Asra grasping at the sheets. The green one's hands rubbed against his belly, soothing, as the mystic found his gaze lingering on the faint bits of red covering the tip of Gilgamesh’s rod. Before he could express any concern, Enkidu was leaning over him, lips pressing upon his tongue, stealing the little bits of breath he managed to gather into his depleted chest. 

Soon the green one was nudging into him, poking at his insides, stiff and unyielding. The speed Enkidu set was much more quick, gait rocking his body with enough force, the bed began to creak. The length of the green ones rod, felt as if it were trying to penetrate his stomach. The slapping of skin and panting breath drowned out all other noise, whimpers spilling from Asra’s lips as he cradled a pillow. 

Gilgamesh promptly pulled it away, face resting on his fist as he watched the albino, gasp and moan, squeak and scream. For Asra it was embarrassing, but it seemed to only add to the heat building in his belly, making him clench around Enkidu’s pumping length. He wanted more, and the green one must have heard his unsaid request, because his legs were folded, a sturdy hand holding it in place against his chest. Enkidu’s rod slid deeper, filling parts of his body Asra didn’t realize he had. And every once in a while, it felt stuck. The feeling left him sighing, urging with his rocking body for the next thrust that left him feeling so needy. 

When Asra peeled his eyes open against the sweat gathering on his temple and brow, he was met with the sight of Gilgamesh’s own organ dangling in his face. He understood the incentive. He opened his mouth, and let the blonde slide in. He tasted musty, salty, sweet… _different_.

Asra wanted _more_. 

Enkidu thrusted into his hole, while Gilgamesh, pumped in and out of his mouth. Soon the thrusting was too much, and he could feel his body tensing for his second incoming orgasm. He screamed to the heavens, eyes rolling, body lifting off the bedding as Enkidu pinned him down. More heat laced his insides, wet and sticky when the green one finally pulled away. He couldn’t move his body, not even to fix his leg that dropped to the bed. 

Exhaustion didn’t begin to describe the feeling coursing through Asra’s veins. He closed his eyes, against the blurred ceiling. His vision flashed, body quivering as he gazed upon a candle, body flinching at every strike of a match. He felt a cold shiver brush his spine. 

_No…_

He didn’t want to think of such things right now. He had sex for the first time and he was content. His body was shifted, back brushing cool air before he was placed against pillows. 

“Sleep Asra.” Gilgamesh spoke, as the albino’s eyes drooped. “You have earned it.” 

Enkidu brushed his sweaty bangs to the side, humming a melody. A sheet was tucked around the tired mystic, eyes of crimson and larkspurs watching over him. Before he knew it, Asra slipped into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When he awoke the next day, both were laying beside him, erections stiff and poking at his pelvis and buttocks. Before he could think to speak, the pair descended upon him again, and again, and again, until he fell asleep once more. It was even better the second time, and they fondled him till exhaustion fell over him, and the only thing left on Asra’s mind was sleep. 

When he woke a third time, rain fell from the sky, thunder echoing in the distance. The bed was empty, but his body, the sheets, were clean, a pillow fluffed and cradling his curled body. A night tunic was placed over him, and Asra realized he must have been really tired to have slept through being changed and handled. 

Or perhaps maybe the two were that gentle.

His head pulsed as he rose, sight blurring as he swore. He remembered the vision he had before falling asleep previously, and was surprised the side effects chose to appear now. Glancing about the space, Asra saw that he was alone, and couldn’t question either Gilgamesh or Enkidu on the whereabouts of his satchel. He scanned the large area once, then twice, hissing as he inched himself off the bedding. There was buzzing fading in and out of his ears, just about ready to drive him mad. He needed his medicine.

_There…_

Asra breathed a sigh of relief, hands over his ears as he approached the left side of the larger fireplace. Digging around the contents, he let his fingers roam, the pain brushing across his forehead, stealing his sight once more. He hated those visions, the pain it inflicted afterwards. There have been times where he questioned the visions, but overall, the images were useless. A mad man’s ramblings held more value. 

He gasped when his fingers touched the small, ceramic, cylinder, contents rattling inside. Pulling away the wax stopper, he rolled out two of the pinkish tablets before popping it into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, then wandered back to the bed, waiting for the medicine to take effect. After some time, the pulsing stopped, his sight returning with some spots. He took some deep breaths, doing his best to sooth his racing heart. That was a touch different than times before, the buzzing especially.

Soon everything was clear, the color of the sheets, the fire crackling in the hearth, the sheer white tunic he was wearing. With a sigh, he gazed about his surroundings, taking in the grandeur and simplicity of the place. It felt like a waking dream, and Asra had his fair share of those. He approached the balcony, peeking over the grey blanket, pouring over the area, coming off the roof in thin sheets. He woke during a storm, a first for him since it often lulled the mystic to sleep. This one in particular felt calm despite the rage. 

It was peaceful.

He felt safe. 

Exhaling a breath, Asra recalled the night's events, smiling with a rising blush. The two treated him with such care, tenderness, and love. Thought alone sprinkled goosebumps across his flesh, tingles running along his spine. He had sex for the first time, with two individuals he just met. He thought he would feel different and yet, the only thing he really felt, was tranquility. He was content. An odd contrast to the worries he left behind in Vesuvia and Nopal. Taking up the woven blanket on the chaise, Asra curled up, watching the rain fall as he pondered life here on the island, a small smile gracing his lips. 

_Lazaret_... 

So many dangerous tales surrounded the island of Lazaret. Were any of them true? He would love nothing more than to stay here, escape from the world and its follies. Be free from it all.

“I see you are awake.” 

Asra jumped, turning to see Enkidu strolling across the room. The green one left a basket against the table, before joining him on the lounging chair, curling up behind him. He relished the warmth seeping into him, acting as a barrier against the chilly breeze. 

“How are you feeling?” Enkidu asked, fingers rubbing circles against the albino’s hips. “We do not want you to be uncomfortable.”

Asra smiled, flutters rippling through his belly as he remembered what those hands were capable of. With a breathy sigh he settled against the being, allowing those fingers to trail over his stomach. 

“I’m alright.” He answered after a moment of gentle caresses. “I feel good. Its hard to believe that this is Lazaret. The same Lazaret I grew up hearing about.” 

“Its true there are a lot of rumors surrounding our home, but alas…” Enkidu snuggled closer, hair falling across Asra’s chest. “We are not fond of unwanted guests.”

The mystic hummed, fingers reaching up to comb through the soft looking strands. Personally, he felt Enkidu’s hair was far more abnormal than his own. The color reminded him of fresh blooming trees and rich, dewy grass. He paused, gazing down at the head peering up at him. 

“You may touch me. Only you Asra.” 

Heat bloomed across his cheeks at the statement, fingers trembling as he let it drop into the soft strands. It was like handling silk, delicate, smooth, gliding off his palms like an ink spill. He had this random urge to pick up a brush, or if he should visit the town square again, perhaps purchase one just for Enkidu. Then a thought occurred. Asra sat up, startling the being in his lap, brows raising in surprise. He slept so much, he had no inkling as to what day it was, and he was sure without a doubt that Muriel and Nadia were worried sick about his well being. 

“Um… How long have I been asleep?” He trailed off, a hand slapping himself in the forehead from his own carelessness. “When will you be going into town again? I have to look for my friends. They must be so worried by now.” 

“Its storming now,” Enkidu responded, taking hold of Asra’s hands, coaxing him back against the chaise. “It would not be safe to travel across the waves.”

“But I…” Asra sighed, leaning back against the cushions, brows furrowing with thoughts. The thing that worried him more was that he had no inkling of time. He arrived in Venterre on the day of rest but… 

“I’m sure your friends are fine.” The green one comforted, resuming the original position against Asra’s form, enveloping him in more drowsy warmth. “Besides, did you not confess to wanting to surprise them? As far as they are concerned, you are home safe and sound.” 

This was true… He wanted to surprise them at the hostel, as thanks for doing their best to cheer him up. He never told them he would answer the invite. 

“You are right, I’m sorry for startling you.” Asra spoke after more deliberation. He was beginning to feel foolish for worrying.

“Besides,” The green one nudged between his legs, a smile spreading across opaque lips. “No one would be upset if you chose not to attend.”

Asra hummed, swallowing past the knot growing in his throat. It would be rude to not answer Nadia at all. He wanted them to know he was okay at least. 

“Can you have a letter delivered?”

“For what reason?” 

A second voice entered the room, a smaller stone door, opening to the right of the chest. Blonde hair emerged, torch in hand, as he regarded the two with a raised brow, closing the stone wall behind himself. Asra never realized there was a second way in and out of the room, the notion adding another wave of mystery to the place.

“I want to let my friends know I am alright.” Asra answered as Gilgamesh approached. “To expect me later.”

“Later?” The blonde echoed, a brow raising as he spared a glance beyond the balcony. “You may not have noticed, but there is a storm raging outside.”

The albino shook his head quickly, ridding himself of what lay beyond that stone path. He was speaking nonsense due to his own bumbling curiosity. 

“Apologies.” He amended, placing a hand to his forehead. “I meant later when its safe for traveling. I would not have anyone risk their life.”

“I am teasing Asra.” Gilgamesh said with a chuckle. “I am fully aware of what you meant.”

Asra scoffed, huffing as he turned away from the blonde with a giggle. Enkidu pulled at his arms, forcing him to sit up as Gilgamesh took up residence at his back. It was then, right then that the albino took notice of their clothing, the attire surprisingly vibrant. Enkidu was dressed in a pair of white puffy pants, feet bare save for the golden cuffs wrapped around thighs, arms, and calves. The green ones upper half was covered in a dark halter with no sleeves, trimmed in gold with matching long gloves. Gilgamesh wore an open sleeveless jacket, his chest bare save for the jewelry hanging from his neck. His tattoos were stark, a complete contrast to the black trousers tucked into a pair of shiny gold plated boots. A thick golden belt held his pants in place, similar to the one Enkidu wore. 

The pair was surprisingly quiet despite their dress, and Asra was shocked he heard nothing to signal the two entering or leaving the room. It was also a very odd contrast to when he first met the two. 

“Is there something special going on?” Asra found himself asking, curious as to why they would be dressed so extravagantly. 

“We paid a visit to mother.” Enkidu answered, feet waving back and forth. “You’re shaking.”

The albino’s mouth dropped, his mind turning over the thought. He never saw anyone else, so it was quite strange to hear that their mother lived here as well. Soon the green one was up, moving to the wardrobe by the front entrance. Upon returning, Asra spotted a dark crimson cloth in hand, a robe by the way Enkidu opened it up. Gilgamesh coaxed him to his feet, urging him to slip on the matching robe, decorated with geometric patterns. 

“Are you sure its alright for me to wear this?” Asra found himself asking, as he slipped his arms through the sleeves. He felt warmer the moment it was wrapped around his frame. 

“We want your stay to be a pleasant one Asra.” Gilgamesh supplied, offering a hand for him to retake his seat. “I do not care for others to wear my things, but for you and you only, I will make an exception.”

Another blush began to surface as Asra shifted his gaze to the cloudy skies, rain pattering against the roof. He wasn’t sure when the blonde or the green one moved, but both had a book in hand. Enkidu was using the albino’s stomach as table while the other used a raised knee, a piece of charcoal in hand as he sketched across the blank pages. Silence fell over them as Asra looked over the area, his eyes once more resting upon the spot Gilgamesh emerged from. If the two had been out, it would explain why neither were wet upon their return. This meant that the ziggurat held an expanse of hidden halls and paths, maybe even throughout the island. 

The palace back in Vesuvia was like this as well, and Asra could easily recall the numerous times he snuck through the halls with an ever curious Portia, exploring the secrets the palace had to offer. He smiled at the thought, wondering, debating with himself if he should disturb this new found peace to explore. 

Would it be bad to go alone?

“What troubles you?” Enkidu questioned, emerald hues drifting up from the book. “You bite your lip when you worry.”

“Its nothing bad. I’m just realizing I never got to see the mechanics of this place, having slept through most of the day.” Asra commented, realizing he disturbed the quiet anyway. Well, may as well ask then. “Can I take a look around below? Just to see? I promise not to touch anything.”

He met Enkidu’s eyes, but realized the being’s gaze wasn’t on him, but narrowed at the blonde behind him. When he turned around to peer at Gilgamesh, the man's crimson hues were hooded, hands continuing to trace lines over the parchment, the lines darker than the light sketches he’d been working on. A weight seemed to settle over the room, and it didn’t take long for the mystic to realize he crossed the line of decency. 

“Unfortunately, I must prepare dinner seeing as it is already past noon.” The green one countered, turning a page in the large tome.

“I apologize for upsetting you.” Asra spoke quickly, clearing his throat. “You both must be exhausted from your duties. Forgive me I wasn’t thinking.”

“We are not upset nor tired Asra.” Gilgamesh uttered, pausing his work to stare at him. “It is not ideal for you to wander the ziggurat alone, but I must finish here. This design is essential, I can not put it off.”

The albino nodded, sighing as he tilted back against the blonde. As he returned his visage to Enkidu, he found the green one still staring at Gilgamesh, the two trading some message via their silence. Asra couldn’t for the life of him pinpoint what the two were saying. He could understand to some degree the maze often involved with the structure of such a place as this one, but that only served to excite him. He was being rude however, this place was their home, and he was treating it as if it were a game, a puzzle. 

“We did offer to show you the mechanics…” Enkidu sighed, rising from Asra’s form. “I will light a path for you, but Asra, you mustn't stray from it, understand?” 

The green one’s eyes seem to darken from bright emeralds, to a foggy amethyst, a sight Asra found startling. Before he could process what he saw, the color returned to sparkling green. With a smile, Enkidu left, taking along a torch, the stone creaking. Asra could feel himself growing impatient as the tinkling of the green one’s belt faded into the distant. He had the urge to rise but Gilgamesh’s free hand held him still as the blonde continued drawing. He appeared to be sketching details for a room, a bedroom judging by the long rectangle serving as the bed. Maybe even another addition to the current space. 

Odd considering his earlier thoughts before the pair arrived. 

His excitement grew when Enkidu finally returned, eyes burning bright, casting him a soft smile. The being returned the torch to a holder, gesturing with a hand for Asra to join. Gold lined the walls followed by a pattern of jewels through the open doorway. 

“I lit a path to the second floor so that you can see the architecture of the second level.” Enkidu pointed out. “Its also marked by rubies. Do not venture beyond the second floor, understand?”

“Understood.” The albino confirmed.

“We will know if you do Asra. We are putting our trust in you.” Gilgamesh added, rising from the chaise. He sits in the chair just opposite the open doorway. “Careful of the furnace.”

“I won’t disappoint.” The mystic commented, taking the first step forward. “I promise and then I will return. How long before dinner?”

“Not too long.” Enkidu supplied, now standing before the stove. “If dinner is ready before your return, Gilgamesh will come fetch you.”

The blonde paused in his ministrations long enough to glare at the other earning a chuckle from the surprised mystic. 

“I’ll be back in no time.” Asra spoke, lifting the bottom of his nightgown as he crossed the threshold. “No need to worry for me.” 

“We shall see.” Gilgamesh said, tone taking on a smooth edge.

Asra turned back for a moment, but both the blonde and Enkidu were already busy resuming their tasks. Shrugging off the shiver that fell down his spine, he ventured forth, feet padding across the warm stone. He expected it to be cold, but for some reason, like the main room, it wasn’t. Such a thing may be possible if the room holding the furnace was directly beneath. Well, he would find out shortly. 

As he promised, he followed the lit path, coming to a divide that led to another hallway, and a set of stairs. The second hall wasn’t alight, so he turned right, letting his hand glide along the smooth stone, feeling the cool, embedded jewels helping to guide him. The cut was a sharp rectangle, smooth and polished. Another divide rested at the bottom, three paths with only one being lit for his benefit. Tempted as he was, he continued following the torches, not wanting to seem rude to his caretakers. The torches took him left then right before he reached another stretch of hallway. The stone seemed to get hotter as he trekked forward, coming upon a room that brought him an immense amount of surprise. 

Wood and stone creaked as it turned, providing the entire area with heat, as well as hot water. To think Gilgamesh built all of this on his own. In Vesuvia, water was heated in a large earthen pot and carried by hand to its respective place. Here, there was bamboo directing the water via the large stone wheel, while the wooden one pulled water from the waterfall Gilgamesh mentioned before. A huge fire burned beneath the stone wheel, resulting in the impossibly warm floors. 

“Amazing.” The albino uttered, turning from the framework to cross the hall. 

According to the next room, Gilgamesh was an inventor of sorts, functioning almost like a smithy. All manner of tools were stacked and lined against the walls, swords, spears, axes, shovels and such on the other. Each was decorated with a matching gem, handles carved with sophisticated designs, that seemed impossible to replicate. Another large furnace sat here as well, burning low, gloves and tools resting on a table. Multiple molds were scattered about the floor, making further inspection of the area pointless. 

To think he was in the presence of such amazing, hardworking individuals. If this is what Gilgamesh was capable of, Asra was curious about Enkidu’s capabilities. It wasn’t possible for the blonde to excel at such things, and Enkidu’s only talent being that of cooking delicious meals. 

No… no way such a thing was true. 

Humming to himself, Asra turned to leave, loosening the thick robe hugging his frame. It was far warmer down on the second level, rendering the cloth useless. Aside from the torches it was dark, like a thick, heavy blanket down here. The silence reminded him of the vision he had, trapped and alone. His spooked nerves sent a chill down his spine. Shaking his head, he returned to the hallway, turning in a circle twice to be sure he was satisfied with his findings. With a reluctant sigh, and one last glance to the unlit hall, Asra turned away. 

For some reason, the hairs on his neck were rising, tickling, adding to the odd shivers trailing across his arms. It felt… like someone was watching him. There was a sound coming from the right side hall, just opposite the path he would take to reach the hall for the first level. It sounded like dried leaves lost in the wind, teeth chattering as if someone was just too cold. 

And… _giggling_.

Someone couldn’t possibly be laughing down there, could it? 

Before he could process the thought, a strong gust blew through the halls, torches extinguishing instantly. Mother above… he couldn’t see, not even his fingers sitting right in front of him. There was the giggling again, more of that scattering, dragging sound. It was making him paranoid, especially the similarities to the vision he had. 

“Furnace room, or…” Asra trailed off, turning, searching for the dim lighting of the smithy room. He need only return to the room, and start over from there, find his own way back using the ruby placeholders. 

_Except…_

He couldn’t see… He was still on the second floor, so why couldn’t he see a glow or a light. And why was it so cold, all of a sudden. Trembling, he put a hand to the wall, hoping that maybe he could find the stairs to the first level on his own. He just needed to follow the wall. Mother above even the floor was cold now, sending shivers through his very bones. He never realized before, but he dropped the cloak, and he was freezing. He wouldn’t be surprised if his breath was fogging in front of him. And this hall just seemed to go on and on. 

“Am I going the right way?” The albino questioned out loud, his voice echoing back to him, giggles pitching louder, making him paranoid. Almost as if he was being followed. Surely Gilgamesh and Enkidu weren’t that cruel. But the steps, the footsteps, the dragging, seemed to be getting closer, the laughing louder, and those looked like teeth chattering in the darkness. Something was following him. Not someone but some _thing_. His thoughts began screaming at him to run. 

Just… _run_!

He decided then and there that he would rather be in trouble for taking off in the wrong direction, than let whatever that thing was get to him. He took off, clenching at his nightgown to keep from tripping. Behind him, its like there were more following him, giggling as it chased him down the halls. The bodies appeared deformed, hulking and tall.

What are those things? 

_Mother above what are those things?!_

Fear... That’s what coursed through his veins as he screamed, picking up speed with the intent of getting as far away as possible. But that seemed to encourage those creatires, giggles turning into full blown laughter. Squinting against the darkness, his hands finally came to a corner, but the direction of the stairs were wrong. No he needed to go up not down. The hissing crept closer, and Asra threw caution to the wind. He ventured down, hating himself for breaking the promise he made to Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Tears welled in his eyes as he turned the next available corner, praying to Mother Tiamat for an exit. Any exit, or even for one of the two to come and rescue him from these horrid entities chasing him. 

“Just leave me be!” He shouted only to be met with more giggles. “Please just leave me be!”

His hand touched a wall, not another divide, or stairs, but a wall. A dead end.

“N-n-noo.” Asra searched for a latch, a knob, anything, but all he felt was the grooves of the designs, the cuts from the implanted jewels. The stones were smooth, round, like beads. He was so far away from where he was supposed to be. 

His back hit the wall, sliding against the slick stone to the cold flooring. The giggling and laughing got closer, and closer, and Asra shut his eyes against the multiple flashing teeth. 

_Is this the end?_

“Asra!” 

He jumped at the voice, and when he opened his eyes, the hall was alight, torches flickering as if to mock him. 

_But… the teeth…_

“You were told not to stray from the path!” Gilgamesh spoke, his tone, posture so intense and ardent as he approached Asra with a torch in hand. His eyes were smoldering, deep rubies, narrowed at his cowering form.

“I didn’t.” Asra pleaded, tilting to the side, searching past the man’s shoes for the chattering teeth. The giggling. The laughing. “I didn’t, I swear. The…”

Nothing was back there. 

Absolutely nothing. 

“Did you see it?” Asra questioned as the man pulled him to his feet. “They were chasing me. The lights went out. I couldn’t see. I-I...”

“Ssshhh.” Gilgamesh crooned, pulling the albino into a hug, wrapping him in the robe he dropped mere moments ago. “Come, Enkidu is waiting.”

Silence fell over them, deafening as it surrounded the pair. Asra found himself wondering if he had been seeing things. He had never been afraid of the dark before, but in the moment, he had been so terrified. 

He still was. 

“I swear I didn’t.” Asra muttered, as the blonde pulled him along. “Something chased me.”

“Nothing is down here Asra.” Gilgamesh uttered. “Just a trick of the light.”

The blonde urged him forward with a strong hand, his belt echoing as it clinked, passing the dark hallways to the stairs. Once at the top, the man turned right, his grip firm as they reached the end of the hall. The stairs were to the left, and Asra realized with a horrid knot in his stomach, that he should have continued forward instead of taking the stairs down. The tears he’d been holding onto fell, breath choking as they ascended the staircase. As they turned the next corner, Enkidu stood waiting at the entrance, eyes glittering, tinted the color of larkspurs. ONce it landed on the two, it shifted back to the bright emeralds Asra was used to seeing. Unusual but familiar compared to the monstrous creatures that chased him. 

The green one opened his arms, as he cried, the door shutting behind Gilgamesh who was the last to enter. He never strayed from the path, those things appeared out of nowhere, chased him through the halls. 

“I-I swear I didn’t s-stray.” Asra spoke as he was lured to the chair before the fireplace, blubbering over his words. “Th-there was a gust of wind… a-and then it was d-dark. I could b-barely see.”

“Sshhh.” Enkidu comforted, rubbing hands across the mystics back. “Sometimes that happens during a storm. The maze is tricky, even the bravest of souls cower when trapped.”

“But I s-saw _things_.” Asra continued, shifting to glance at the blonde who took up his book once more, drawing more lines on a new page. “It-it chased me.”

“A trick of the darkness Asra.” Gilgamesh repeated, casting him a firm glance. “A trick and your mind working against you.”

“Think no more of it.” Enkidu added, rising to return to the stove. “Dinner is ready. Eat.” 

A plate was set before him, the smell delicious. Roasted meat and vegetables, a thick sauce and bread rested on the ceramic dish. Enkidu joined in at the table with two more plates, the blonde pushing his book to the side to partake. A new silence filled the room, the only break coming from the clink of plates and cups as his caretakers indulged their meal. But Asra couldn’t rid himself of the sight of those creatures. The bright white teeth chattering, giggling, laughing at him. The way the deformed bodies chased him through the halls as if amused by his fear. Asra could say with certainty, that he was never afraid of the dark, not before, but now… 

He never wanted to be left alone again.


End file.
